


Worst Day

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's Tired, Downworlder Friendships, Having A Hard Day, Long day, Lots of fights, M/M, Messy, Missing Persons, Searching, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Vampires and Werewolves Can't Stand Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Can a terrible day with terrible events end up well?





	Worst Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worst Day - Malec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982662) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15). 

> Hey!!!  
This is a short story with a clearly workaholic Alec having a really complicated day and a Magnus that... well, this is almoust a mistery!  
The original in portuguese can be found in AnimeSpirit too.  
Have fun!!!

The day were hard.

A werewolf lost control and attacked a mundane, turning the poor boy in one more pack member right in the first hours of morning in front of his mundane friends, what called for a little more than Luke to solve the situation, next a smaller demon decided to play with some stupid mundanes that summoned him in the suburb of town and at finally a really drunk group of vampires got in trouble by messing up with the girlfriend of another member of Luke’s pack and they had to play the diplomats and solve the fight - very bad one by the way - that followed, before it becomes a massacre, which they would have to solve too and no one there wanted to make reports about the arrested of nearly twenty downworlders between vampires and werewolves.

It were late now, much past midnight, when they got back to the Institute, all of them soiled by things they didn’t want to name and more tired than they realized, thanking for at least the Seelie people taking care of their own problems no needing the interference of the shadowhunters.

All Alec could think about were taking a shower and sleep the faster he could. Luckly it were just the few people monitoring the city during dawn that were up and none of them had any interest in talking with him. Soon he were under the hot relaxing water of this shower, even if he couldn’t take to long there, with the risk of falling asleep right there.

He still had to solve all that mess with Valentine and the Clave besides putting up all his report of the day’s activities and send to Idris, but for now there were nothing he could do besides regain his strength, after all even with his runes he seemed to be losing them.

After taking a shower, he pulled up in bed, no worrying with putting any clothes that weren’t his most comfortable sweatpants, feeling his eyes get heavier and his muscles relaxing bit by bit as the last traces of his stamina rune got out of his organism, his mind floating in a half conscious state where all his body felt lighter than usual. His bed never seemed so softy as in tha…

Suddenly a piercing sound took him out of the peaceful feeling, his phone rang on the table next the bed where he throw it before his shower, making his eyes open immediately, even if his muscles didn’t react so fast. Alec thought about ignore it, cursing whoever it was, but, aside from the sound being extremely annoying and stop him from fall asleep, he got worried with the motive of a call in the middle of the night, his sense of duty talking louder than his exhaustion.

few were the people that had his number, basically his family and Magnus, and any of them could be calling because of an emergency, after all there were always an emergency in the shadow world, especially in that time of night.

-Hello - he picked up in a bad mood not worrying in checking who were, but if it were Jace complaining about ducks again…

-Good morning, Alexander! - the happy voice of Magnus sounded on the other side with a little tension in the background that could be Alec’s imagination.

-Magnus, did something happen? - he sitted in his bed worried.

-Not yet - he answered mysteriously raising his boyfriend’s worries.

-What do you mean? - Alec sighed giving a little look on the clock above the door. Half past one.

-Just a minute, love - Magnus asked - have to solve a tiny problem.

Alec’s heart missed a beat with the tender tone and the sweet word, knowing that he not even noticed what he said. They were together for short time and Alec weren’t used to this relationship things that made him blush so easily. He asked himself regularly if all relationships were like this or if the fact that it was Magnus doing that little gestures of affection that made even that little word something that special.

Strange noises of things falling down, knocking each other and breaking came from the other side of the phone as did Magnus’ voice in the distance, speaking words that should be censored along with incomprehensive ones, that looked like a total different language, and then the Lightwood’s heart stopped again but it weren’t affection or embarrassment that he felt.

-Magnus? - all his slumber and tiredness disappeared like magic no needing any energy rune.

He called the warlock a couple times more no hearing an answer and then the call ended. He didn’t needed any more time before putting the first clothes he saw, grabbing his weapons that were on his room and ran to Magnus’ house, afraid of something happening to the warlock.

Who had attacked Magnus? ‘Cause that were an attack, right? There’s no other possibility of anything different from an attack… Were it other downworlder? Or worse, someone from the Circle? Valentine and his men didn’t show up for a while, but there were no guarantees that they weren’t involved, Magnus were a powerful warlock after all.  
The way over there never looked so long, even with all his runes activated, he felt more slowly than normal, the seconds dragging, although the clock on his wrist told him he were faster than ever.

He got to the loft trying to decide if the silence coming from inside the place were good or bad. The door were, as always, closed but not locked. As soon as he find Magnus he would give him a lecture for never locking his door, after all, unlike what his boyfriend always said, apparently there were someone crazy enough to break into and attack the apartament of the high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

He got in the loft with his seraph blade in one hand and his bow in the other ready for any enemy. Everything seemed in place, everything were they should be. He searched every room, finding everything the way they were last time he been there two days before. There were some dirty dishes in the kitchen and some clothes thrown in the closet’s floor, but no signal that a fight happened there and no signal of Magnus too, but he found his phone broked on the floor, besides the waste bin there.

Tried to track Magnus with one of his favorite scarfs, but weren’t well succeed, he could feel nothing. What was going on? Almost in panic, decided to call for help. Didn’t matter anymore what time were it or that his friends were tired like he would be if it weren’t about the safety of Magnus, actually he didn’t remember what time were it or that they passed the day solving downworlders problems. Magnus were missing and finding him safe and sound were the only thing that mattered.

-Alec? - Jace’s voice sounded more annoyed than usual and lightly worried - Do you know what time is it? Go sleep!

-Magnus is missing. Need help.

There were a moment of silence on the other side of the call before he heard a low bad word and finally an answer from his parabatai.

-We’re on our way.

Despiste everything, Alec felt thankful for his friends, especially his parabatai, for all the support even after everything they went through in las times. Even if that were suffocated for all the bad feelings that overwhelmed him at the moment. The fear of losing Magnus being very big, bigger than he thought that could be tolerated.

He tried to think clearly. Maybe Magnus weren’t home, so he considered looking in his cellphone’s contacts list for some of Magnus’ friends numbers that he knew, to ask them if they knew something about the warlock’s whereabouts. Unfortunately the phone didn’t went on and he had no idea on how to make it work again.

Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon got there a few minutes after, around the thousandth temptive of tracking the warlock. Despite all the endless Simon’s talking, the vampire managed to make Magnus’ phone work for time enough to Alec write down the contacts in his own phone.

They splitted and called everyone they could the faster possible. The answers were all negatives and most of then annoyed for the time of night, but hearing the panic in the shadowhunter’s voice, some of them promised to call other acquaintances and call back if they find him. Others told him in a dismissive tone that it were Magnus and it were probably just in a party somewhere in the world making out with anything that moves - which left Alec pretty angry.

The last warlock on his list didn’t gave him much hope too so didn’t take long to them to start searching around the city, slowly shaking the downworld of New York, raising help even of a few seelies that liked Magnus and from that vampires and werewolves fighting earlier, even if the air around them were a little tense yet. It were a good thing Magnus keeping good relations with everyone, few were the ones that didn’t like him or weren’t willing to help find him.

Alec were beyond desperate when, hours latter, no one had found Magnus yet. Jace ended up taking the leadership and got everyone together in Magnus place so they could come up with a better strategy than just look around randomly. Jace knew that his parabatai weren’t in his best moment and even if he wouldn’t admit it, he were worried with Magnus, not just for knowing that losing him would be the worst thing to ever happen to Alec, but because Magnus had become part of his family and the blond knew how to be very protective with the ones he loved.

Their little group of shadowhunters, most part of the vampires of New York, under Raphael’s leadership, Luke with all his pack, the few seelies mentioned before and a lot of warlocks, including Catarina and Dot, were around a map of New York and its surroundings, marking everywhere they already been - which meant basically all the map.  
They were already starting to think about expanding the searching area to other places in the world, after all Magnus could have opened a portal to scape who attacked him and had gone anywhere in the planet, including on water, what would explain the lack of answer when the warlocks and the two parabatai tried to track him.

The problem were that soon the sun would come up and they would lose he vampires’ help, what meant less people helping to look in a larger area and would take longer to find Magnus, consequently more time to whoever wanted to hurt him, what made Alec more angry any passing instant they spent there, looking maps he had already decorated.

-We can start going somewhere he feels safe - Clary suggested - Where…

A commotion between the pack, that stayed in the front door of the loft not wanting to mix with the vampires inside, called the attention of everyone, including the group around the dining table planning the next steps. The shadowhunters already imagined that the fight that started between the two clans earlier could had started again, what only made all their humors worse, especially Alec’s that were on the limit already.

The scene the found were too confusing. At the start they really though the wolves and the vampires, that were speaking at the same time, some of them really mad, were in one more commun fight between the two species, as were normal to happen, a replay of the one the day before. But then they noticed that all of them were talking to a figure full of glitter and sequins, so mad as the other for the apparently break with no motive to his house in the middle of the night.

-Can someone tell me who organized a party in my house and didn’t invite me? And why doesn’t seem to have any alcohol in a party in my house?

Alec at first felt a deep relief take over his chest, the grip in his heart that only got stronger since Magnus call earlier simply gone away and he thanked the angel the other were alive and apparently well. Next he felt a huge rage of his boyfriend for looking so casual and even mad with them for being worried with his well being. Alec could kill his boyfriend in that moment, just didn’t knew if of rage or suffocated by the relief huf he wanted give him.

-What happened, Mags? - one of the warlocks, the shadowhunter didn’t bothered recognize, asked when the vampires and wolves finally calmed down a good time later.

-With me? Nothing that I’m aware of. I’m the one that should be asking by the way, everyone gathered here must be something bad, after all isn’t my birthday… or Charmain’s - 

Magnus finally located Alec in the middle of all that faces, surrounded for the other hunters - Alexander, you look pale, do you feel well?

-If he’s feeling well? - Izzy, completely outraged, answered for her brother - Magnus! We spent the whole night looking for you!

-Me? Why? - he asked confused - Really happened something bad, wasn’t it? Who got hurt? Where were the attack this time?

No one answered. Even still being mad at Magnus, Alec felt his heart tighten, seeing that Magnus believed all this people would only look for him if they needed something from   
him, not even passing through his head that they could worry about him and like him even if he didn’t give something in return. He felt even worse when realized this were what happened most of the time.

Raphael told that he were taking the vampires back to the hotel before the sunrise, being that ones the less mad with the situation, after all that were their normal time of action, didn’t had their rest interrupted. Next Luke though it were better take the wolves out of there, afraid that someone would lose control because of the anger, the last thing they needed were more angry wolves turning in the warlock’s living room.

The seelies and warlocks that still around said their goodbyes too and went away, each one giving a lecture to Magnus that kept clueless of what were happening there.

Alec took that little commotion to thank his friends and send them to rest, attesting he would take care of the rest around there and would have a conversation with Magnus about responsibilities in war times. A great effort were needed to Clary and Jace contain Izzy and drag her back to the institute, since she turned in a lioness when she wanted defend her bigger brother. Even Simon had to help in the task of taking the younger Lightwood away.

When finally everyone went away, Magnus found Alec standing still with his back turned to the warlock with his hands supported in the dining table that by the way, weren’t that messed when he left home hours ago, he noticed.

-Alexander, what were all of this? - Magnus were the first to get closer and say something.

-Where were you Magnus? - Alec knew his tone of voice were colder than it should, but couldn’t help, the memory of all fear he felt still compressing his chest.

-Needed some rare ingredients to a special potion - he stopped in the face of the other’s posture that hadn’t looked him for even a second - my cell phone fell in the potion and I   
couldn’t explain to you.

-Damn, Magnus! - Alec screamed in frustration, hitting his hands in the table, scaring Magnus, before starting to clean up the mess in the table trying not to talk something that he would regret later. - Couldn’t have left a note or something?

Magnus stood by his side noticing the scrawled map, deciding to ask about that later. He watched as Alec folded the maps and other papers, with shoulders and back tense, his face showing a mix of feelings: relief, fatigue and something like rage… no, frustration.

-Alexander, honey - Magnus putted his hand in Alec’s shoulder and felt a little better to see the other blush with the tender tone even in that turbulent moment - leave it there and talk with me. This papers aren’t going anywhere.

-Magnus - Alec were about to protest, but the touch and his delicate voice disarmed him - never ever do that again, disappearing like that - specified in a tired whisper when noticed the frown in the other - I almost went nuts when no one knew where you were right after that strange call in the middle of the night. I thought… - he choked with the words and needed to turn his gaze away to keep going - thought I lost you. Though I lost you forever.

Alec’s eyes went wide noticing for the first time he never considered it before. When he thought about the future it always seemed obvious that one day he would die and Magnus would be there, but never crossed his mind that in all that war it could be him to get out alive and without Magnus.

-Alexander, you’ll never lose me - Magnus hugged him, touched for having someone that cared that much with him - My intention were to make a nice surprise to you.

-Definitely surprised everybody appearing like that - Alec give in with a little smile - Always making dramatic entrances, uh?

Magnus looked him with so much affection feeling his whole body warm up with a wonderful feeling of comfort. He were used to be called just when someone needed a warlock, a potion, summoning a demon… Never because someone cared about his well being and knowing Alec were as scared of losing him as he were of losing Alec were new, even if in the end the only fear that would become a reality were his own, but Magnus didn’t wanted to think about that in that moment, especially having that wonderful young man in his arms looking at him with so much love.

Magnus looked at Alec with more attention, noticing the tiredness that surrounded his boyfriend now that the adrenaline didn’t run in his veins. The warlock felt his heart hurt with so much love for that man that even after working all day - and he knew, not needing Alec to tell him, that it were a long day - still got strength to fight anyone that could have hurted him, moreover making all the downworld work alongside with the shadowhunters through hours with no huge incidents, proving how good lider he were. Nobody ever made nothing not even close to this for him.

-Come, Alexander - he grabbed the other by his hand - You need to rest.

And he would give that to Alec, the least he could do at the moment to return everything the shadowhunter brought to his life. Would take care of Alec as Alec were willing to take care of him, giving what the other needed at the moment.

Alec couldn’t say exactly what happened next. He were really tired, a lot, but weren’t exactly because of that he let Magnus guide him to his bedroom and put him to sleep in his bed, taking off his boots and socks, laying on his side and sleeping with him, as brushed his hair and looked deep in his eyes, being those eyes that he loved so much the last thing he saw in that messy day.

What made Alec stay actually were the need of being with Magnus and being sure he were okay, need that only grown day after day, being more intense each moment near or far from each other.

Both of them fell asleep, surprises and threats momentarily forgotten. All that matters were the others company, that moment simple but full of good feelings, of peace. Later they would have to deal with Valentine, with the Circle and with all the mad members of the downworld, what included their very angry friends for spending twelve hours not communicating with anyone, stuck in that room and in the “bubble” they made there just for them, but for now that moment were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Critics, compliments, questions, commentaries... they are all very welcome and will be answered with fondness!!!  
Kisses of chocolate and till the next one!


End file.
